


Heartbeat

by kittymills



Series: Sheith Snippets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Shiro, Kinda fluff?, Love Confession, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, a little bit of keith angst maybe?, happy fic, help im addicted to writing them, i didn't have a specific time when i wrote it, maybe somewhere in season 2??, pure self indulgence because these two idiots make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: He wanted to pinch himself.This had to be a dream… surely? He had to be so messed up on whatever space juice Coran had snuck into his drink that he had dreamed Shiro coming to him and saying the words he’d wanted to hear for years.Except that that arms that wrapped around him squeezed him a little too tight, the breath on his neck was a little too hot and the light stubble that scratched his lips was a little too sharp. This wasn’t a comfortable, alcohol induced hallucination… this was reality. Hard and beautiful all rolled into one.“Say it again,” Keith murmured as he curled his fingers around the soft material of Shiro’s shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against the warm skin of the bigger man’s neck. “Say it again so I know I’m not dreaming this.”





	Heartbeat

He wanted to pinch himself.

This had to be a dream… surely? He had to be so messed up on whatever space juice Coran had snuck into his drink that he had dreamed Shiro coming to him and saying the words he’d wanted to hear for years.

Except that that arms that wrapped around him squeezed him a little too tight, the breath on his neck was a little too hot and the light stubble that scratched his lips was a little too sharp. This wasn’t a comfortable, alcohol induced hallucination… this was reality. Hard and beautiful all rolled into one.

“Say it again,” Keith murmured as he curled his fingers around the soft material of Shiro’s shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against the warm skin of the bigger man’s neck. “Say it again so I know I’m not dreaming this.”

“I love you, Keith.”

Keith could hear the smile in Shiro’s voice and a soft snuffle escaped his chest. Shiro’s thumb was on his jaw again, gently smoothing away the dampness that leaked unheeded from his eyes and tangling in his messy hair. Keith’s breath was shaky and he trembled with the weight of Shiro’s confession. He thought he might still be dreaming, caught up in a wonderful dreamland but the beat of Shiro’s heart under his palm was too strong, too powerful.

He pulled back and scrambled to straddle Shiro’s lap, folding his legs on either side of Shiro’s thighs as he cupped Shiro’s face in his hands. Shiro’s light stubble scratched his palms and for the first time in days he looked at Shiro. _Really_ looked at him. Keith didn't like the dark circles that sat under Shiro’s beautiful grey eyes, he didn't like that one of Shiro’s hands was harder and cooler to touch than the other. He knew then Shiro had suffered just as much as he had in the last few months. Probably even more.

He was pathetically grateful when Shiro’s hands gently began to rub the small of his back. The light touch was soothing and it helped him to draw in a shuddering breath and get his emotions under control. He scrubbed the tears from his eyes and tried to focus. He felt so unworthy of Shiro’s love but he was too selfish to push it way. He knew he didn’t deserve it, brat that he was, but he needed it, he wanted it. He would fight every single Galra in the universe to have it.

“Shiro,” he whispered through his tears, fighting back a hiccupping sob that still threatened to choke him and dragging his eyes up to meet Shiro’s deep grey gaze. “I love you too. I'm sorry. I love you, and I'm so fucking sorry.”

Shiro’s eyes went dark then, and a little growl escaped his throat. He slid his hands under Keith’s thighs and dragged him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Keith’s waist and trapping him against his chest. “Baby, it’s okay. We’ll get through this. I’m not going anywhere without you. You belong with me. You always have, Keith.”

Keith tried to answer but his chest and his throat was too clogged with emotion. He was so grateful, so thankful. He hadn’t realised how scared he was of losing Shiro again until that moment. He’d loved Shiro for years. His memories of their time together sustained him during all those lonely, miserable months without him. And then Shiro had come back.

Keith pulled back far enough to look at him directly in the eyes. Shiro’s heavy hands rested on his hips, anchoring him securely. Keith liked that. He liked having his anchor. His safety net.

A softness played across Shiro’s lips. His cheeks seemed to be slightly damp too, but Keith couldn’t be sure if that was just from his own tears or not. He didn’t think too much about it, his breath catching at the sight of Shiro’s mouth curving into an unmistakeable smile. A smile Keith hadn’t seen in years. A smile that took him right back to those cool starlit nights when Shiro had first kissed him for the first time and they had become inseparable.

He’d missed that smile.

He lifted a shaky hand and traced the outline of Shiro’s mouth. The smile grew even brighter as Keith murmured quietly. “I haven’t seen you smile like this in years.”

“I have a reason to now.”

Keith couldn’t help the answering curve that stole across his own lips and suddenly the future seemed a little bit brighter. It didn’t matter about Voltron. It didn’t matter about the Zarkon or the bloodthirsty Galra empire. All that mattered was that Shiro loved him. _He loved him!_

Keith curled his fingers around the back of Shiro’s neck and yanked him in close for soul shattering kiss. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Shiro’s lips, probing for entry and relishing the groan that vibrated in Shiro’s chest at his treatment. The hands that were wrapped around him squeezed him tighter and heat rushed straight to his groin. He moaned against Shiro’s mouth. He’d missed this. God, he’d fucking missed this.

He shifted and lifted his face, his lips moving to seek out Shiro’s pulse on his throat. It had always soothed him, that strong heavy heartbeat. He focused on it now like he had many times before.

_Da-dub… da-dub… da-dub…_

That heart beat for him now. It always had.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written as a warm up drabble for my other sheith fic i'm working on - i am just addicted to writing these two, they make me happy.


End file.
